


Day 4 - Making a Point

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Family, Fluff, Games, Knife Throwing, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a bit of healthy competition and trust-building, right?</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 4: Competition</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 - Making a Point

The sad little outbuilding was set to be torn down; it's why Ty and Zane had headed up here in the first place. So really, there was no harm in using it for a bit of target practice first, right?

Zane took a deep breath; the crisp, clean mountain air filled his lungs and he felt a deep calm deep settling over him. He rolled one of his knives across his fingers meditatively, eyes focused on the small knot in the wood. He inhaled again, loosed the knife, and exhaled. It hit the knot with a satisfying thunk.

He pulled another knife out, readying it. He was about to throw it when he heard footsteps crunching through the leaf litter behind him. Ty stepped up next to him.

"Thanks for making noise," Zane said, staring at Ty out of the corner of his eye.

Ty nodded. "Didn't want to startle you and end up with another hole in me."

"Good. I think you have just the right number of holes in you already."

Ty rolled his eyes and grinned, holding a hand out. "Gimme a knife."

"What? No!" Zane gripped the handle of the throwing knife, eyeing Ty warily.

"C'mon, baby, lemme throw a knife," Ty wheedled playfully.

The screen door to the porch slammed shut, distracting them both. They turned to see Deuce heading slowly and steadily down the stairs. He crossed the yard, settling down on an old stump a few yards away from them.

"Deuce, Zane's being mean. Tell him to share."

Deuce raised an eyebrow and smiled at the two of them, cocking his head.

"Zane, why aren't we sharing?"

"You really want him throwing knives at the side of a building?"

Deuce shrugged. "It's a shitty building. You saying you don't trust Ty?"

"That's not... no. No." Zane spluttered, scowling slightly. "Don't turn this into some... shrink thing."

A grin crept across Deuce's face, as if Zane had just given him an idea. "Trust exercise! Good for solidifying a relationship."

Zane groaned, absently twirling the blade over his thumb. Ty reached over and plucked it out of his fingers, pinching the handle at just the right time to ensure neither of them got nicked.

"Listen to your shrink, Zane."

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Zane nodded and stepped back, leaving Ty space to move. He went perfectly still, something Zane rarely got to see, and concentrated on another knot in the shed wall. The blade was a blur, driven unerringly right to the heart of the dark circle in the wood. Zane had to admit, Ty throwing knives was a thing of beauty. Then again, Ty doing pretty much anything was a thing of beauty in Zane's eyes.

Ty turned to him, smug. "Told you I could do it. What do you say we turn this into a friendly competition? First one to miss loses."

Zane chewed pensively on his lip. Ty was feeling playful, and he didn't want to discourage it.

"What are we playing for?"

Reaching out and plucking another blade out of the holster Zane had on his hip, Ty smiled.

"When we get home, winner doesn't have to do dishes for a week."

That was far less dramatic than Zane was expecting, and he just nodded.

"Also, the loser has to give the winner a blow job. A really, really good one."

From over on his stump, Deuce groaned loudly and theatrically.

"You say that like it's a punishment," Zane replied, winking. "I accept your terms."

They stood shoulder to shoulder and Zane held out two more knives, leaving them each with three. They took turns, steadily flicking the blades at every knot, stain, and imperfection in the wall of the outbuilding.

Whenever they'd run out of knives, Ty would jog over and collect them all. They were evenly matched, neither of them missing any of the tiny targets. Once in a while, Deuce would interject, keeping up a steady commentary but smartly keeping silent during the throws.

After one particularly forceful toss, Deuce whistled. "Nice form, Zane!"

"You eyeing my boyfriend, little brother?" Ty teased playfully, knowing full well that as attractive as Zane was, he wasn't exactly a petite blonde yoga instructor. Not particularly Deuce's type.

Deuce shrugged, undaunted. "Just because I'm not buying the house doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view."

Ty cocked his head. "What... what does that even mean?"

Zane couldn't stifle his snort of laughter.

They continued for a while, matching each other shot for shot. Zane ran out of knives again, and Ty trotted over to collect them. He handed them all back to Zane, and then looked him straight in the eye.

"How's this for a trust exercise?" Ty said slowly. The look on his face made Zane nervous. He walked across the bare patch of dirt between them and the shed, and stood in front of the wall, arms spread wide.

"Take your shot, Garrett!"

"Ty!" Zane cringed inwardly. He was confident that he could almost certainly throw a blade at the wall without hurting his lover, but the tiny chance that he'd miss was too overwhelming to contemplate. "Don't be ridiculous. No. I'm done."

Ty looked like he was about to argue, but the porch door slammed again, drawing their attention.

"What in the bloody blazes are you boys doing?!" Mara's voice carried out across the yard.

All three of them turned to look at her, ducking their heads and trying to look suitably chastised. Without thinking, Zane hid the blade in his hand behind his back. Something about the way she told them all off made him feel like a guilty kid caught rough-housing. There'd never been much room for boyish horseplay in Zane's youth, and the feeling was strangely comforting. For a moment he imagined how different his life would be now if he'd grown up with a mother like Mara.

"Zane started it," Ty blurted out, snapping Zane out of his train of thought. Deuce burst out laughing, and Zane sighed.

"Yes, well, Zane ain't an idiot. He handles those things all the time, don't you, honey?"

Zane looked skyward, trying to form a response that wouldn't irritate anyone. "Yes ma'am. In Ty's defence though, his aim is generally better than mine, no matter what the projectile is."

"Besides, Ma. It's not like we ain't taking the damn shed down tomorrow anyway!" Ty whined, throwing his arms up dramatically. Zane loved it when he was up here with his family and got all exasperated, and his inflections came out in full force.

"Fine, whatever." Mara crossed her arms, leaning against the porch railing. "But if one of you morons loses a finger I don't want to hear about it!"

The door clattered open again, and Earl stuck his head out. "What's that about losing a finger? Is my wife injuring people again?"

"Go back inside, dear," Mara sighed in frustration and herded her husband back into the house, leaving the boys to their shenanigans. But the moment had shattered. Zane still couldn't believe Ty had actually trusted him that much.

"You could have done it, you know." Ty reached up and stroked Zane's cheek, as if he could read Zane's thoughts. "I know you could have."

"No, I couldn't." Zane shook his head, and held his hand up, cutting Ty off before he could argue. "I could have made the shot, probably. But I couldn't have thrown the damn thing in the first place. Because the alternative is just..." He frowned. "It's just too horrible to contemplate. I'd lose a thousand silly competitions so long as it meant not risking you."

Ty stretched, brushing his lips lightly against Zane's. "You sap. I love you too. Let's just call it a draw."

Zane wrapped his arms around Ty's waist, pulling them close. "Does that mean you owe me a blow job?"

"Pretty sure it means you owe me a blow job too."

"Oh no," Zane deadpanned. "Anything but that."

"La la la, I can't hear you!" Deuce whined, hefting himself up off the tree stump. "Now get your butts inside, I smell pie."


End file.
